A Mission In The Dark
by Song Angel
Summary: One shot! Harry and his friends are on a strange mission in the Dark Forest. But, things may not be as they seem. A bit of HP/HG


_Here's a little one shot especially for my friend Christina-Potter-09. _

_

* * *

_

**A Mission In The Dark**

Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked around hoping for a bit of light to guide him in the Dark Forest. He rested his back against a tree and tugged Hermione closer to his body. She leaned against him gratefully, taking in her surroundings. "Can you see anyone?" she whispered.

The darkness around them was a bit oppressive. Harry didn't want to risk being seen if he lit his wand, so they had to rely on the moonlight that managed to filter through the trees. "I see Ron up ahead," he said softly. He pointed and Hermione recognized Ron's red hair in the dim moonlight. "Let's catch up with him. I thought he was with Neville."

Hermione nodded and allowed Harry to lead the way while maintaining a firm grip on her hand. Ron had apparently heard them approaching because he whirled around with his wand drawn. Recognizing his friends, Ron lowered his wand and ran his hand through his hair. "This isn't the best time to creep up on me," he commented. He glanced at Harry and Hermione's joined hands and they quickly released each other. Ron and Hermione hadn't been able to make their relationship work for very long. Harry and Ginny had drifted apart as well. So, Harry and Hermione had decided to make a go of it over the summer after the fall of Voldemort. Ron and Ginny hadn't been angry, but things had been a bit awkward ever since.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck with slight embarassment.

"They got him," Ron replied flatly. "We had met up with Luna, Ginny and Seamus and we got ambushed. The rest of us got away, but Neville..." His voice trailed off.

"So, where are the others?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Ron jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Up ahead," he said quietly. "We're staying in sight of each other, but we don't want to be caught all at once if we're spotted."

"Good plan," Harry said, slightly impressed. "Who's idea was is?"

"Luna's," Ron replied in a baffled tone. "I was surprised that she even knew what was going on."

Hermione smothered a snort of laughter and Harry grinned. Luna was still as odd as the day they'd met her. Shaking his head in amusement, Harry said "Well, it's still a good plan. Hermione and I will go a few yards that direction and keep up with you. The fort shouldn't be much further ahead."

Ron gave a little salute as he began to move forward soundlessly. Harry motioned for Hermione to follow him and began walking in order to be able to stay to the left of Ron. After a few moments, they stopped and peered into the darkness, trying to spot the red head. As if on cue, they saw the tip of Ron's wand light up for a second and then fade. Hermione returned the signal and then looked around, biting her lip anxiously. She jumped slightly when she felt Harry's arm wrap around her waist. "Relax," he whispered to her.

"I'm fine," Hermione said quietly. "The Dark Forest makes me a little nervous. Our experiences in here haven't exactly been pleasant."

"True," Harry agreed. "But, we'll be finished here soon." He pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her lips. Hermione took a small step back, resting her back against a tree and Harry instantly followed, pulling her into another kiss. His hands roamed her body feverishly but he paused when she broke the kiss suddenly.

"Harry, now isn't a good time for this," Hermione said softly.

"Why?" Harry asked gently kissing his way down her neck.

"I would hate for us to end up getting captured like this," she said in an exasperated tone. "We'd never hear the end of it." She grinned at his look of disappointment. "We'll continue this later."

"Alright," Harry said with a little smirk. "Let's hurry then."

Hermione chuckled as he quickly moved around the tree and continued on toward their goal. After a few minutes, they exchanged excited smiles. They'd made it. Just ahead was a clearing. There was small hut behind a section of low stone wall and it was surrounded by trees. "This is it," Harry whispered. He could see some people standing guard. "Let's get to Ron and we'll figure out how to do this." They turned right and silently made their way over to where Ron was. The red-head was crouched behind some bushes along with Luna, Ginny and Seamus.

"We need to move closer," Ginny said softly. The others nodded and they carefully snuck forward. Ginny motioned to the guards and Hermione promptly lifted her wand. Together the girls silently stunned the four guards. "The fewer of them there are to catch us, the better," Ginny muttered.

As they approached the hut, they could hear people talking. Draco Malfoy could be heard, laughing maniacally. "Where is he now?" Malfoy asked, his voice gleeful.

"He should have it now," another voice answered. "I expect that he'll be on his way back here now."

Ron's eyes were wide as he listened. He looked at Seamus and said "Let's go stop that guy." He looked back at Harry. "Can you handle it here?"

"Don't worry," Harry said quietly. "We'll be fine." He watched as Seamus and Ron took off. He turned to the girls. "I bet it's in the hut," he said pensively. "We need something to draw Malfoy and the others from the hut long enough to get inside. Any ideas?"

Everyone thought for a moment and then Ginny grinned widely. "I know what to do," she whispered. "Luna come with me. Harry and Hermione, you keep your eyes open and get in as quick as you can." Grabbing Luna's hand, Ginny ran off.

Harry and Hermione crouched just outside the hut, waiting and listening. They wondered what Ginny was up to. They didn't have long to wonder when they heard someone shout "Bombarda!" and a portion of the wall exploded. Malfoy and his cronies were shouting as they ran out of the hut to find out what was going on. Seizing the opportunity, Harry and Hermione darted into the hut. Neville was sitting in the corner in a full body bind. Harry flicked his wand, releasing Neville.

"Let's go," Neville said urgently, as Hermione snatched something off of the table and shoved it into the pocket of her robes.

They ran back out of the hut to see Malfoy and several other robed people being poked repeatedly by sticks that were floating in mid air. Ginny and Luna were peering out from behind a tree giggling. Harry motioned to Hermione and Neville and the three took off, away from the hut. Ginny and Luna joined them in fleeing.

"There they are!" Malfoy shouted, as they all chased after the intruders.

Harry led his friends off of their original path to duck behind some bushes. When Malfoy's group ran past them, they got up and continued, careful to not be seen. After several minutes, they reached the edge of the Dark Forest and stepped out into the open. Malfoy whirled around and stared at them in confusion. "How did we beat you here?" he demanded.

Professor McGonagall walked forward holding a lantern. "Do you have it?" she asked the group primly.

Hermione grinned and pulled a green flag out of her pocket. Malfoy groaned but then his face brightened. "Didn't we get their's first?" he asked, looking around for the Slytherin that had been sent to get the other teams red flag.

"Afraid not," Ron replied smugly. "We stopped him." He held up the red flag that he'd taken from the Slytherin. "He wasn't too happy about it." He gestured to a large young man with blond hair, brown eyes and an irritable expression.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Then he stepped forward and held out his hand to Harry. "Good game, Potter," he said stiffly. "But, I intend to have a rematch."

"Anytime," Harry said with a smirk.

"Capture the flag," Ron muttered shaking his head. "I never would have expected Professor McGonagall to suggest this nutter Muggle game."

"It's never too late to broaden your horizons Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said with a small smile.

"That's a good idea," Harry said softly to Hermione. "Do you want to broaden our horizons by sneaking back into the Dark Forest alone?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hardly," she said flatly. Then she grinned. "But, you're welcome to come to my room with me to celebrate our victory."

Harry grinned triumphantly and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the castle at a brisk pace. Behind them, Ron and Seamus were shaking their heads and laughing.

* * *

_There you go. They were playing capture the flag. Kinda weird. I know and I don't care. But, tell me what you think. If you think it was pointless, that's because it was._


End file.
